New Challengers Approach
New Challengers Approach is the first episode of the third season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 4/20/2/106. Story The Mii selection screen pops up, as a cursor goes through and picks a Mii. The Mii is converted into a Mii Swordfighter, wearing a black shirt with the Smash Bros logo on it with jeans. He is given a Chocobo hat, it being a yellow chicken head. The Mii examines himself, bewildered. Mii: Whoa. I’m, a Mii? A Mii teleports in, it being Dioga beta. Dioga beta: Hello, challenger. Congratulations. Mii: Congratulations? For what? Dioga beta: You were the reader who participated in the series betting section, and managed to obtain eight correct guesses. You won the top prize, which was being brought into the series! Mii: No way! Dioga beta: Way. Now, we have a lot to discuss, and very little time before we make it to your revealing moment to the others. End Scene Scene change: Immediately following the last episode. Wendy: And, welcome back! Now, I know you are like, so anxious to figure out that twist I added at the end of the last episode! Bowser: Just get to it already! Wendy: Humph! So rude, Master Bowser! Mewtwo: This is what Ganondorf wanted. What exactly is it? Wendy: A gift from the Elite Four! Pokémon Trainer: The Elite Four?! They’re here?! Wendy: Well, our version of them, anyway. We took five of the toughest bosses from the Smash Bros series to form this Elite Four. Snake: Meaning that Ridley and Porky weren’t considered strong enough. And they were plenty tough. Wendy: So, this is how it’ll work. The winning team will get to choose other characters to form a team totaling of six, and will take on the Elite Four. The first two battles will be double battles. The matches will work similar to the Subspace Emissary play style in Brawl. Once a character is defeated, the next one will take their place in the battle. Robin: So many tactical ideas to consider. Choosing characters who can work together, as well as insert themselves into another’s battle. And to be strong enough to fight. Wendy: Usually, you’d get to choose 4 extra characters to join your team, and you’d talk with your partner to find out. However, since Mr. Ganondorf is still unaccounted for, and Lemmy can’t be chosen as a member, you, Mr. Mewtwo, have to choose 5 characters to join your team. Mewtwo: Very well. I am ready to choose. Wendy: Unfortunately, you’re actually not. You see, there are four more candidates that you get to choose from, and they are going to have an exhibition match for you first! Dedede: What?! You mean there were more people that I could’ve been partners with besides Alph?! Alph whistles, looking confused and insulted. Wendy: Three of them weren’t released into SSB4 until after this series was conceptualized. They could’ve replaced Alph, Ridley and Porky, but Mr. beta decided against it. Mario: That’s a three! Who’s a number four? Wendy: Oh, the winner of the reader’s guessing contest! While you guys bet on who would win, the readers got to guess on who they thought would win. This individual got the required number of guesses correctly. Let me introduce, ChamAmazing! The new Mii runs out onto the field, waving to the crowd as they cheer. Cham: Whoo! I made it! Wendy: And now, the three new characters. Give a warm round of applause, for Cloud, Corrin and Bayonetta! Cloud, a male Corrin, and Bayonetta come out to the field. Bayonetta: Oh, bleep. I have to parade around for these bleeping idiots? Mr. Resetti breaks out of the ground, steaming. Resetti: Alright, that’s enough, Bayonetta! Now, I know that you are new here, and come from an M-rated game. But Solid Snake has contained himself, and you need… Bayonetta draws a gun, firing bullets at Resetti. He ducks back down into his hole, not coming back up. Bayonetta: Don’t bleep with a witch. Steve: Oh, man. I think I’m in love! Dakota: Yeah, you would be. Wendy: Now, Mr. Mewtwo. If you’ll leave the field, we can get the exhibition match started. Please consider them as well. Mewtwo Teleports away, joining Morton in the announcer’s box. Morton: What are you? Mewtwo: Pretend I’m not here. Cham goes onto one side of the field, joining Cloud. Cloud: I hear you chose me as a partner. Cham: I did. A prize in a contest. I’ve always loved your character and your games. Cloud: Trying to butter me up. You better be as good at battle as you are at flattery. Morton: And, I’m finally allowed to commentate again! On one side, we have Team C, with Cham and Cloud! And on the other side, Team Newbies, with Corrin and Bayonetta! Corrin: Yes! A chance to prove my skills! Bayonetta: Ugh. Why did I get such an arrogant youth? Let’s just get this over with. Roy K: I better get overtime for this. Nobody told me about an exhibition match. And, begin! Cham: Alright! Here we go, Sceptile! Cham throws the Pokéball, choosing Sceptile. Sceptile: Sceptile! Ian: Huh. No wonder he’s a Swordfighter. Cloud: Bahamut! Cloud throws a Pokéball, choosing a Shiny Haxorus, being black in color. It releases sparkles as it comes out. Bahamut: Hax! Corrin: Bring it on! Go, Kingdra! Corrin throws the Pokéball, choosing Kingdra. Kingdra: King, dra! Bayonetta: You have a Dragon type, and it has to be the statistically weakest of evolved dragons. Absol. Bayonetta draws a pistol, firing a Pokéball out of it. It opens, choosing Absol. Absol: Absol! Cloud: Bahamut, Dragon Dance! Bahamut roars, glowing with a red and pink misty aura, swinging its head back and forth like a dance. Corrin: Water Pulse, go! Cham: Sceptile, block it with Leaf Blade! Bayonetta: Future Sight. Absol glows with a black aura, as a burst of electric psychic energy shoots from it into a wormhole in the sky. Kingdra charges a Water Pulse orb on its snout, firing it at Bahamut. Sceptile dashes forward, cutting through the Water Pulse with Leaf Blade. Cham: Nice shot! Now, go in for Cham & Cloud: Dual Chop! Both of Sceptile’s leaf blades glow with dark green dragon energy, them merging into one blade per arm. Bahamut’s tusks glow and grow with the same energy. Bahamut bursts forward, barely visible thanks to Dragon Dance, heading right at Absol. Bayonetta: Detect, and Bite. Absol’s eyes flash dark red, as Bahamut’s speed slows to a sluggish movement to Absol’s eyes. Absol walks to the side, casually prancing by as Bahamut’s speed returns to normal. Bahamut speeds past, as Absol ducks down, Biting into Bahamut’s tail. Sceptile charges at Kingdra with Dual Chop. Corrin: Catch it with Twister! Kingdra inhales, and exhales, forming a large Twister that catches Sceptile head on, blowing it back. Corrin: Nice! Now, hit ‘em with Waterfall! Cloud: Bahamut, intercept! Absol lets go of Bahamut’s tail, as Bahamut dashes with Dual Chop to counter Kingdra’s Waterfall. Bahamut strikes the water veil around Kingdra, which shoots skyward like a geyser, knocking Bahamut back. A wormhole opens above it, as it is blasted by a white blast of psychic energy, it exploding and launching Bahamut back. Cham: Oh, wow! That was incredible! Bayonetta: Regretting your choice in partner now, kid? Cham: Not at all! Sceptile, go in for Leaf Blade! Bayonetta: Too easy. Future Sight, then Bite. Absol fires another Future Sight into the wormhole, as Sceptile swings Leaf Blade at it. Absol uses Bite, catching the Leaf Blade. Cham: Gotcha! Sceptile, use Slam! Sceptile spins around, going to Slam its tail into Absol. Corrin: Kingdra, block it with Dragon Pulse! Cloud: Block it with Razor Wind! Kingdra fires a multicolored dragon shaped energy blast, while Bahamut swings its head, releasing a large white wind, which cuts through Dragon Pulse. Sceptile strikes Absol with Slam, it not releasing its Bite on Sceptile. A wormhole opens, as Future Sight slams down from above, encasing Sceptile and Absol in it. Absol is immune, as Sceptile is blown back. Cham: Whoa! I forgot that Future Sight doesn’t harm Dark types anymore! Cloud: We need to finish this up. That Future Sight is dangerous. Bayonetta: Future Sight. Corrin: Twister! Cloud: Razor Wind! Absol releases Future Sight into the wormhole, as Kingdra fires Twister, which is parried by Bahamut’s Razor Wind. Cham: If we need to finish this up, then what better way than to use a Final Smash! Sceptile, Final Edge! Leaf Blade, Leaf Storm! Sceptile’s leaf blades glow on both arms, forming into Leaf Blade. They are surrounded in Leaf Storm, as Sceptile swings its arms, releasing several rings of Leaf Storm blades at Kingdra and Absol. Bayonetta: Yawn. So boring. Absol, Detect. Absol uses Detect, dodging each of the Final Edge rings as they approach it. Kingdra uses Twister, blocking most of the Final Edge, though it is still hit partially by the attack. Cloud: In that case, let’s go for ours. Bahamut, Omnislash! Dragon Dance, Outrage! Bahamut glows with Dragon Dance, as it reappears next to Kingdra. It strikes Kingdra up into the air, leaping after it. Bahamut swings its tusks in several successful blows at a blinding speed, as it spikes Kingdra back to the ground, defeating it. Roy K: Wow. Kingdra is unable to battle! Morton: This match is about as intense as anything else we’ve seen in the regular tournament! Bayonetta: And I think it’s time for the climax. Absol. Let us use the Infernal Climax formation. Absol: Sol. Morton: And here comes Bayonetta’s Final Smash! As a combination formation like the Ice Climbers or Team Fox used! Bayonetta: Absol, Perish Song! Absol releases a harsh sound from its mouth, with dark red sound waves being released. The Perish Song outlines the field, even after Absol finishes the song. Kirby: Uhn? Zelda: Perish Song. All Pokémon that hear it faint in three turns. Cham: Then we need to wrap this up! Cloud: Then take it. For the moment I won’t be much help. Bahamut starts stumbling around, eyes red from confusion. Cham: Got it. Sceptile, go for Leaf Blade! Bayonetta: Take it out. Bite. Sceptile goes in with Leaf Blade, as Absol dashes in, Biting into Sceptile’s neck. An explosion occurs, causing Sceptile to flinch and fall back. A wormhole opens, Future Sight hitting and blowing Sceptile back, it crashing into Bahamut. Bahamut slams its head into the ground, then tumbles, falling on top of Sceptile. The outline of the Perish Song shrinks. Bayonetta: Future Sight. Absol fires another Future Sight, as Sceptile pushes Bahamut off. Bahamut roars, as it strikes its leg with its tusk. Bahamut shakes off the confusion, ready to go. Cloud: Go, Omnislash! Bayonetta: Detect! Bahamut appears in front of Absol, going for Outrage. Absol uses Detect, moving out of the way of the onslaught. The Perish Song outline shrinks, the three Pokémon in the center of the field and the outline ring. Bayonetta: And now, the end of the formation. Bayonetta flips her hair, revealing a Key Stone earring. Bayonetta: Show them the form, of Gomorrah. Bite! The Key Stone resonates with Absol’s hidden Mega Ring, it mega evolving into Mega Absol. Mega Absol leaps into the air, its new wings appendages making it seem like it is flying. Mega Absol falls towards Sceptile and Bahamut, as a wormhole opens behind it. Cham: Quick, Sceptile! Final Edge! Sceptile forms and fires Final Edge, the size being smaller than the last time. Future Sight shoots out, the white Future Sight absorbing the Perish Song, becoming a dark red. The Future Sight hits Mega Absol, which opens its mouth for Bite. The Future Sight merges with Mega Absol, the mouth open resembling a large demon, encompassing the field. The Gomorrah form slams into Sceptile and Bahamut, defeating them. Roy K: Sceptile and Bahamut are unable to battle! The winner, The Perish Song closes on the field, Mega Absol glowing with the dark red aura. Mega Absol reverts to normal, as Absol falls over, fainting. In the crowd, Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Ivysaur pass out as well. Roy K: Uh, do I call it for Newbies’ victory? They did knock Team C first. Roy K looks over his shoulder at Wendy, who nods in approval. Roy K: The winner is Team Newbies! Morton: And that, was the upmost absolute most terrifying Final Smash I’ve ever seen! But besides that, that’s it for today. We’ll give Mewtwo the evening to compose his party, and allow those who competed today a chance to recuperate. Stay tuned for next time! Mewtwo gives a small smirk, as it Teleports away. Competing Characters * Team C ** Cham ** Cloud * Team Newbies ** Corrin ** Bayonetta Non-Competing Characters * Dioga beta * Bowser * Mewtwo * Pokémon Trainer * Snake * Robin * King Dedede * Alph * Mario * Mr. Resetti * Steve * Dakota * Ian * Kirby * Zelda * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Ivysaur * Wendy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa Pokémon * Sceptile (Cham's) * Bahamut the Haxorus (Cloud's, shiny) * Kingdra (Corrin's) * Absol (Bayonetta's) ** Mega Absol * Mewtwo * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Ivysaur Trivia * Cham appearing in the series is due to him getting 8 correct guesses in the battle match ups. He was contacted individually about the Pokémon he'd use and his partner. * Bahamut is based off the Bahamut from the Final Fantasy series, which is usually a large black dragon. This is why Haxorus is shiny. * Absol was chosen for Bayonetta to focus on her Witch Time abilities. * Bayonetta constantly cussing is based on her coming from an M-rated game. * The Final Smashes revealed are... ** Cham's Final Edge. Sceptile combines Leaf Blade with Leaf Storm to form leaf rings. *** There was initially the idea to allow Sceptile to Mega Evolve, but Cham turned the idea down. ** Cloud's Omnislash. Bahamut uses Dragon Dance to increase its speed and power, then strikes with Outrage. *** There was an initial plan to have Bahamut know Draco Meteor, in reference to the Meteor Materia in Final Fantasy VII. ** Bayonetta's Infernal Climax. It is used as a formation, focusing on Perish Song, then using Future Sight to power up Mega Absol's body for an enlarged attack. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle